


Waving Through a Window

by Kawaiibirdie



Series: Marvel One-Shots [3]
Category: MCU, Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Inspired (sorta) by a Song, One-Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-30 11:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19851862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibirdie/pseuds/Kawaiibirdie
Summary: Peter spots a girl sitting in the café on his way home from school. They don’t know each other, and don’t talk to each other. They just smile and wave. Soon, they begin to look forward to it each day: waving through the window.





	Waving Through a Window

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So normally I try to post at the end of the week but I was in a good mood and decided to post this early :p I wrote this earlier in the year for my Quotev account and decidedly to finally edit it and put on here too. I got this idea when I though of the song “Waving Through a Window” form Dear Evan Hansen. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, especially not Peter Parker :p, and am not making any money off of this.**

* * *

Peter strode down the bustling New York street. He was eager to get home so he could get his homework out of the way and fight crime as Spider-Man. However, it was such a nice day he just couldn’t resist taking the time to walk home instead. Life had been pretty hectic lately and he knew he should try to take it easy more and enjoy it.

As he walked along, he passed a nice café and happened to glance inside just as one of the patrons sitting at the window looked out. Their eyes met through the window and she smiled shyly before giving him a small wave. He smiled back, blushing slightly, and waved.

She was very pretty, he noticed. Through the lightly tinted window it appeared she had (H/C) (H/L) and (S/T) skin. She had a thick book in her hands and a full drink on the table in front of her. She looked back down at her book and Peter smiled to himself before continuing on his way.

* * *

The next day…..

* * *

Once again Peter was on his way home, much more tired than yesterday. He had stayed out fighting crime longer than he meant to and was now paying the price. As he was walking, his mind drifted to the girl in the window from yesterday. He realized he was approaching the café and wondered if she would be there again.

He yawned as he looked over and was surprised when there she was, in the same spot by the window. This time she had a laptop in front of her, but he noticed she kept glancing out the window and wondered if she was looking for him. 

As soon as her eyes landed on the brunet, her face lit up and she waved again. He chuckled and waved back, grinning. She turned back to her laptop and he turned back to home, both with big smiles on their faces.

* * *

This happened the next two days as well. She would be in the café, he would be walking home, they would see each other, smile and wave, before continuing with their day. 

On the fifth day, Friday, it was raining and Peter was miserable. However, he was looking forward to seeing the girl again. He hoped she was there anyway, or he would feel pretty dumb for walking home in the rain. They still hadn’t spoken and Peter wondered if they ever would. He got a weird feeling when he thought of her. The feeling intensified whenever he saw her and he had a sneaking suspicion of what it was.

He neared the café and peered inside, trying to do it casually, not in a weird, creepy way. It was hard, but he was still able to see her through the rain streaming down the window. They smiled and waved at each other like usual when she held a finger up, signaling him to wait. She quickly wrote something down on a piece of paper before pressing it against the glass, grinning. _Enjoying the rain out there?_ It read. Peter laughed, pushing his wet hair out of his face and glaring playfully at her. She giggled and set the paper down. Peter got a sudden idea, something he had been wanting to do and now was the perfect chance. He strode to the door and opened it, stepping into the café.

He immediately looked over at her seat and saw her looking back it him with a playful grin on her face. He suddenly felt butterflies in his stomach, confirming his suspicions. He had a crush on this girl. He had a crush on a girl he had never even spoken to. He thought he should really get to know her better before deciding that and knew this was his chance. He walked up to her table and sat down across from her, smiling.

“Uh, hi! M-My name is, uh, Peter. P-Peter Parker,” he said, his confidence disappearing in an instant. She giggled at his stuttering. 

“(Y/N) (Y/L/N). It’s about time we actually meet.” Peter chuckled in agreement. “So, what made you decide to come in and talk to me?” She said, placing her chin on her hand and smiling coyly. 

Peter was taken off guard slightly and ended up blurting, “B-because I like you!”

His eyes widened in shock and they both blushed. Peter mentally facepalmed. _Great, now she thinks I’m weird and won’t want to talk to me!_ he thought. Instead, she smiled nervously. 

“I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Originally this was going to be two parts so unless anyone wants it, I guess I’ll just keep it as one.  
> Please let me know:  
> -What you thought  
> -If I should write a second part  
> -Any other writing ideas! (Even though I already have a small list of things to write ;j
> 
> Thanks again!  
> XO- Kawaiibirdie


End file.
